Réconciliation II
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Après un petit incident la relations entre Castiel et Nathaniel se complique légèrement, tiraillé entre sentiments et obligations se réconcilier ne sera si simple. Suite de la fiction Réconciliation de Gaiseric08
1. Premier baiser

**Et me revoilà ! Je m'attaque cette fois ci à Amour Sucré, c'est un jeu que j'aime vraiment beaucoup malgré toutes les critiques que l'on entend dessus ! Pour ne pas changer les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas ~**

**Pour cette fic j'ai choisi d'écrire la suite d'une fic d'une ami ( s/9785216/1/R%C3%A9conciliation , si vous voulez aller la lire avant de lire ceci ^=^). Merci à elle de bien vouloir me laisser faire !**

**Pour changer il ne s'agirait pas d'une song fic et se sera une fic à chapitre ! Je me lance un défit personnel **

* * *

_Les choses avaient reprirent leurs cours depuis l'Incident chez Castiel. Nathaniel et Castiel avaient reprit leurs petites habitudes c'est à dire qu'on les entendaient régulièrement se disputer dans les couloir de l'école. Ce qui avait cependant changer c'est que à présent ils se retrouvaient de temps à autres sur le toit de l'école pour discuter de tout et de rien. Lysandre était heureux de voir que son meilleur ami avait réussit à faire avancer sa relation avec le petit blond, cela lui permettait de mener une scolarité plus tranquille. Il faut dire qu'avant le jeune poète se retrouvait sans arrêt entre les disputes des deux autres garçons … et ceux pour les choses les plus stupides les unes que les autres : des billets d'absences non signé, un regard mauvais, et d'autres encore. Toute l'ambiance de l'école s'améliorait d'ailleurs petit à petit et les dernière blessures qu'avaient laissé Debrah avait finit par disparaître, Nathaniel repensait à tout cela tout en essayant de s'occuper de papiers que lui avait confier la directrice._

_Peu après avoir été renvoyé du lycée l'ex-délégué avait retrouvé son post grâce au soutient de ses ami qui s'étaient mobilisés pour lui au près de la directrice. D'après ce qu'il avait pus en entendre Melody avait longuement négocier avec la directrice pour sa réhabilitation, c'est donc pour cela qu'il avait décidé aujourd'hui de la remercier avec un petit cadeau. A la sortie des cours ce jour là le blond sortie le petit paquet de son sac._

**\- Oooh c'est pour ta copine ?**

**\- Rends moi ça Castiel !**

_Le blondinet chercha à reprendre le petit paquet des main du rouget, mais celui ci s'amusait à le mettre hors de porté de son camarade avec un sourire narquois._

**\- Aller tu peux me le dire … c'est qui la p'tite coquine ?**

_Le délégué principale réussit enfin à rattraper le petit paquet cadeaux et lança un regard noir à Castiel avant de lui expliquer pour qui était ce cadeau et surtout pourquoi il l'offrait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque histoire amoureuse l'attente. Le roux se moqua ouvertement de lui comme à son habitude car il était de notoriété publique que la brave Mélody était amoureuse du sage délégué, seul le concerné semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Avant de partir pour le laisser enfin rejoindre sa belle, Castiel alla lui glisser à l'oreille que si il voulait remercier sa sauveuse il avait tout intérêt à l'emballer comme il se doit. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Nathaniel vira purement et simplement son ami de la sale complètement désespérer par son attitude. Il alla ensuite se rendre à la salle des délégués ou comme prévu Meldoy était au travail. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors tout sourire de la jeune fille pour lui offrir le petit cadeau qui était une simple boite de chocolat. Le brunette rougit en prenant le présent entre ses mains, elle se disait que peut être enfin le blond avait comprit ses sentiments pour lui et qu'il souhaitait y répondre positivement. Malheureusement pour elle, il la remercia simplement pour son aide pour son réintégrement avant de se mettre au travail avec sérieux._

_Melody poussa un mince soupir dépité … Autant elle trouvait Nathaniel irréprochable et d'une rare intelligence autant parfois elle se demandait si il avait toutes les clefs pour décoder le genre humain. Ils travaillent ainsi une heure après la fin des cours avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Nathaniel parlait beaucoup de tout le boulot qu'ils auraient avec le festival de l'école qui arrivait à grands pas. Lassé de l'entendre parler comme cela, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains avant d'aller voler un baiser au blond qui s'était stoppé net comme pétrifié._

**\- A demain Nathaniel …**

_Sans aucune explication à son geste elle fila dans la direction opposé au jeun homme le laissant comme une potiche au bord du trottoir. Totalement déboussolé le blond rentra chez lui et alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il évitait ainsi de croiser son père et les coups qui allait souvent avec. Allongé sur son lit il repensait au baiser de Melody qu'il trouvait malgré lui bien fade comparer à ceux de Castiel … cette constatation enflamma ses joues et il se cacha sous la couverture comme ci tout cela pouvait dissiper ses pensées._

_La nuit fut longue pour le jeune homme qui n'avait fait que de tourner et retourner dans son lit au rythme de ses pensées. Et quand enfin il réussi à s'endormir il rêva de cette nuit avec Castiel. Résultat le matin à l'école le petit blond avait une mine déconfite, de belle valise sous les yeux et il suintait la mauvaise humeur si bien que même la directrice décida de le laisser tranquille. Le reste de la mâtiné se déroula tranquillement pour le blondinet qui écouta attentivement en cours ce qui finit par le calmer et le reposer. Le midi il allait rejoindre Lysandre et Castiel sur le toit de l'école pour manger avec eux. A peine arrivé qu'il fut attaqué par une tornade rouge_.

**\- Alors avec Melody ? Elle embrasse bien dit nous tout !**

**\- Hein ? HEIN ? Nathaniel rougit violemment. Comment … comment tu sais ca toi ?! /**

**\- Ah … je sais toujours tout sache le !**

**\- Il promenait Demon hier soir quand il vous a surprit toi et Melody en train de vous embrasser … enfin d'après ce qu'il a dit.**

_Le guitariste dévisagea son meilleur ami en le tuant presque du regard comment osait il douter de sa parole ?! Nathaniel ne savait pas ou se mettre tellement il était gêné en plus Lysandre semblait lui aussi intéressé par l'histoire de se fameux baiser puisqu'il regardait avec attention le blond par dessus son carnet. Le délégué se laissa tombé prés de Lysandre et sortie son petit panier repas pour manger tranquillement les joues encore écarlates. Après les longues supplication de Castiel qui ressemblait plus à des menaces qu'a autre choses et les regards lourd de Lysandre, le blond accepta enfin de raconter les événements aux deux garçons. Il racontait son histoire avec un air désespéré qui faisait rire Castiel. Le blond piqua un fard et répondit avec ardeur. Tout le temps de midi se déroula autour de cette histoire Castiel est ses idées graveleuses et Lysandre qui tentait de calmer le jeu et de convaincre Nathaniel de répondre aux avances de la petite Melody._

_Le pauvre blond ne savait pas quoi faire … bien sur il aimait bien Melody, elle était gentille et intelligente mais de là à sortir avec elle ? Non, il ne se voyait pas du tout avec elle. D'ailleurs il ne se voyait pas tout court avec quelqu'un pour le moment. Il avait bien trop de soucis à régler entre l'école et son père à la maison. Il ne se voyait pas sortir avec quelqu'un pour lui mentir sur ce qui se passait chez lui ou autre … pire si les choses venait à devenir plus intimes il devrait expliquer les bleus ? Non il ne pouvait définitivement pas. Lysandre qui avait quelques chose à faire laissait les deux éternelles têtes à claque ensemble. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Castiel pour se rapprocher avec un sourire malsain du blond._

**\- Tu aurais pus lui rendre son baiser quand même … Fin remarque tu aime bien être passif !**

_Le blond rougit violemment et tenta de frapper son compère mais celui ci se saisit de ses poignets en continuant de sourire avant d'aller voler un baiser assez brutale au pauvre délégué. Les lèvres s'entre choquèrent et la salive se mêla un court instant avant que Nathaniel ne morde un peu les lèvres du rouget. Celui ci se recula en se frottant les lèvres, un peu de sang coulant légèrement. Le blond quand à lui se redressa et réajusta ses vêtements, se pourléchant les lèvres inconsciemment ce qui fit rougir atrocement Castiel qui trouva se simple geste affreusement sexy._

**\- Je sais très bien répondre à un baiser ! _**

**\- Certes … mais si tu la mords elle risque de partir en courant ou alors de faire tombé sa culotte !**

_Le rebelle avait reprit l'humour pour tenter d'oublier tout ca, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait embrasser alors que tout les deux avaient conclu qu'il ne se passerait plus jamais rien. Il se prit un coup sur la tête par le blond qui lui lanca un regard outré avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les escaliers. Castiel soupira et s'alluma une cigarette histoire d'oublier un peu tout ca, il ferma les yeux en s'adossant contre le grillage du toit. Des qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait Nathaniel les lèvres gonflés suite au baiser, les joues rougit, se regard fuyant et surtout cette langue mutine qui ressortait impunément comme une ultime provocation._

* * *

**Et voilà ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Une petite review pour un auteur délaissé !**

**Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !**


	2. Tempête de sentiments

**Voilà voilà désolée pour l'attente mais j'étais en période d'examens T_T**

**Enfin la suite, je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews j'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde de manière individuelle par mp alors je suis désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ! En tout cas ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, merci les p'tits loups ! J'ai tenté de faire un chapitre un peu plus long que le premier (ce qui est très dure pour moi qui n'écrit que des OS !)**

**Je voulais aussi remercier mon petit Scorpy pour ces petites corrections et son soutien ;)**

**Si vous voulez me retrouver sur amour sucré mon pseudo c'est Akabara ;)**

**Aller je vous laisse pour la lecture !**

* * *

_Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée normalement pour tout le monde au lycée Sweet Amoris. La seule énigme qui restait suspendu était la disparition de la tornade rouge, cela faisait un moment que Castiel n'avait pas séché les cours. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis l'Incident. Enfin cela n'inquiétait personne puisqu'ils avaient tous été habitué aux absences du rebelle quant à Nathaniel il n'était pas en état de s'inquiété pour son ami... le regard de chien battu de Melody assise à la table à côté le perturbait beaucoup trop. Il le perturbait tellement qu'il n'osait même pas la regarder, il n'arrivait pas non plus à suivre le cours de ce pauvre monsieur Faraize. Le blondinet se frottait régulièrement le visage en baissant les yeux sur ses feuilles de cours. Il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas cette fois-ci. Melody allait sûrement lui sauter dessus pour avoir une discussion avec lui sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le délégué principal avait surtout peur qu'elle se mette à pleurer, à le supplier ou on ne sait quoi encore mais avec la nuit terrible qu'il avait passé le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas avoir ce genre de discussion et la seul chose qu'il désirait était rentré chez lui (pour une fois!) se vautrer sous la douche et enfin se vautrer dans son lit. Il espérait passer cette fois-ci une bonne nuit où Castiel ne viendrait pas s'introduire dans ses rêves... Cependant avec ce qui s'était passé sur le toit de l'école, il en doutait fortement. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une petite discussion avec son ami sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas l'embrasser mais alors PAS DU TOUT ! Ce qu'il s'était passé chez son ami, n'arriverait plus jamais … enfin rien que d'y repenser là, Nathaniel sentait ses joues s'enflammer dangereusement. Il ne devait pas y repenser, vraiment pas et encore moins maintenant. Lorsque la sonnerie sonna enfin le blond bourra son sac avant de filer à l'anglaise. Il entendit au loin Melody l'appeler mais il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, la tête basse il sortit du lycée et bouscula sans le savoir Castiel qui passait par là._

**\- Hey tu pourrais faire gaffe blondie !**

_Cependant lorsqu'il remarqua l'air profondément fatigué et à bout du jeune homme il se retient d'aller le rattraper, quand il vit la petite Melody courir après le blond il se rembrunit légèrement. Elle n'avait pas encore comprit qu'il l'évitait ?! Était-elle aussi stupide que ça ?! Le guitariste croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sentant la colère monté en lui-même s'il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi. Alors qu'il allait repartir Lysandre le rattrapa et lui donna les cours qu'il avait loupés. En remarquant le trouble de son ami le victorien demanda doucement._

**\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air étrange.**

**\- Ouais ça va Lys, ça va !**

_Cependant le jeune homme ne manqua de remarquer l'agacement qui résonnait dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Quand il vit au loin Nathaniel qui s'engouffrait dans le parc et Melody qui avait abandonné la course, Lysandre sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne le dirait jamais à Castiel mais peu de temps après l'Incident, Nathaniel était venu le voir et lui avait tout déballé net. Bien sûr le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude avait tout d'abord été un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis en discutant un peu avec le blondinet il avait compris que le trop plein d'émotion les avait conduit tous les deux à partager le même lit. Mais il avait aussi compris le changement qui s'était effectué dans le comportement de son meilleur ami. Celui qui séchait tout le temps et qui prenait presque tout le monde de haut avait changé il venait à présent en cours et faisait semblant de ne pas écouter (mais Lysandre l'avait vu prendre des notes en douce), bien qu'il continuait de charrier tout le monde c'était à présent sans méchanceté. Et avec ce qu'il venait de voir là, il en était désormais sûr … Castiel était amoureux et le pauvre ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Lorsqu'il reprit pied et quitta enfin ses pensées son meilleur ami avait disparu. Lysandre haussa les épaules et partie en direction de chez lui. Tout en marchant il repensa à ce fameux jour où Nathaniel était venu le voir._

**FLASH BACK**

_Il y a deux mois à présent Nathaniel avait profité que Lysandre était seul lors d'une heure de permanence pour le prendre un peu à part. Le chanteur avait été un peu déstabilisé car il n'avait jamais été spécialement proche du blond, il ne le détestait pas mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation il avait accepté de le suivre dans la salle des délégués pour être tranquille pour parler._

**\- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide Nathaniel ? Si c'est pour cela je veux bien t'aider mais tête en l'air comme je suis … enfin si tu veux de l'aide tu devrais plutôt demander à Melody.**

**\- Non, non ce n'est pas ça … je …. j'aimerais te parler tout simplement.**

_Les rougeurs sur les joues du plus jeunes inquiétèrent un peu Lysandre mais il décida de ne rien dire et de s'asseoir. Il sentait que cela allait être long et vu le regard de Nathaniel, celui-ci avait vraiment, mais vraiment besoin de parler. Après quelques secondes de balbutiement le petit blond réussit à demander à son aîné._

**\- Je voudrais te parler de Castiel. En voyant le regard de Lysandre il rajouta. Pas en mal ne t'inquiète pas, en fait nos relations se sont un peu améliorées. En fait elles se sont totalement améliorées.**

**\- J'avais cru comprendre en effet, Castiel semble beaucoup moins virulent lorsqu'il entend parler de toi et même quand vous parlez vous semblez plus calmes tous les deux. Je suppose que tu veux me parler de la raison de ce soudain retournement de situation ?**

_Le délégué hocha la tête positivement en rougissant encore plus. Il était à présent incapable de regarder droit dans les yeux son interlocuteur et se contentait de garder le regard bas. Il réussit cependant à enchaîner._

**\- Oui … cependant avant de parler je veux avoir ta parole que tu ne parleras de ça à personne, pas même à Castiel !**

**\- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu m'en parle alors ?**

**\- S'il te plait Lysandre. J'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider à comprendre certaines choses.**

_Le fait que Nathaniel ne disait pas tout titillait légèrement la curiosité de Lysandre. Il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de plan foireux mais il ne pouvait cacher qu'il était curieux de découvrir le pourquoi de la réconciliation des deux garçons. Et puis la gêne qu'il sentait émaner du blond attisait d'avantage sa curiosité. Le chanteur toujours dans la lune finit par donner sa promesse, cependant il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce que Nathaniel allait lui révéler._

**\- Tu te rappelles il y a quelques semaines j'ai été renvoyé du lycée suite à la bagarre avec Castiel. Mon … mon père l'as très mal prit et après une violente dispute disons que je me suis plus ou moins retrouvé à la rue pour la nuit. Et Castiel qui promenait son chien m'a trouvé. Il m'a alors invité à passer la nuit chez lui le temps que tout ça se passe et c'est là que les choses ont … enfin plus ou moins dérapés.**

**\- Déparés ?**

**\- Oui tu sais … fatigue, émotions, un appartement vide... fin tu vois ?**

**\- Non désolé Nathaniel.**

**\- Oooh je t'en prie ne me force pas à le dire. Tu vois les mangas spéciaux que lisent Kim et Rosalya ?**

**\- Oui et alors ? … Oh … Non ?!**

_Déjà que le jeune homme avait été choqué d'apprendre que Castiel avait invité Nathaniel à passer la nuit chez lui mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre là l'avait laissé totalement bouche bée. Bien que le blond n'ait pas vraiment mis des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, Lysandre voyait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Rosalya l'avait une fois forcé à lire un de ces fameux yaoi et le pauvre garçon avait été traumatisé. Mais imaginer alors que Castiel et Nathaniel avait fait ça le laissait sans voix totalement. Et au vu de la tête que tirait le délégué, Lysandre n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce qu'il sous-entendait était réellement arrivé. C'est alors que le blond asséna la dernière question qui finit par tuer le pauvre chanteur._

**\- Tu es le meilleur ami de Castiel et je veux que tu me rassure sur quelques chose, il n'est pas gay hein ?!**

_Le plus vieux regarda son cadet avec des yeux rond comme des billes. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre il se demanda si son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas caché d'autres aventures de ce genre. Mais il préféra répondre que non il était presque sûr que le guitariste n'était pas gay. Ils avaient ensuite un peu discuté de ce que pensait Nathaniel de tout cela, mais aussi ce que Lysandre en pensait. Le blond semblait vraiment inquiet par ce que pouvait penser les gens de cette petite aventure nocturne. Le beau victorien, lui, essayait de le rassurer sur le fait que les gens risqueraient d'être choqués mais il n'y aurait aucune remarque méchante. Il cite comme exemple Alexy qui vivait son homosexualité ouvertement, cela ne sembla pas vraiment rassurer le blond mais il remercia tout de même son camarade de classe pour son écoute et le laissa là._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_C'est ainsi que Lysandre avait tout appris. Il s'inquiétait tout de même pour son meilleur ami car Nathaniel n'avait pas l'air de partager les mêmes sentiments. Cependant du moment que Castiel ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne pourrait pas l'aider._

_Du côté du petit blond il s'était arrêté de courir à la sortie du parc lorsqu'il avait enfin comprit qu'il n'était plus suivit. A bout de souffle il se laissa glisser contre un mur non loin, c'était beaucoup trop d'émotion pour lui. Bien qu'il fût à la vue de tous dans la rue, il se laissa aller. Le front contre les genoux le jeune homme se mit à pleurer. Deux jours que la pression montait, sans compter que l'ambiance à la maison ne s'arrangeait pas. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à toutes vitesses, lassant des sillons encore humide sur son visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire entre Castiel qui agissait étrangement avec lui et Melody qui ne le lâchait plus. Il fallait qu'il parle avec les deux mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Nathaniel avait tellement peur de briser sa nouvelle amitié avec le brun coloré et il ne souhaitait pas blessé la pauvre jeune fille. Le délégué attendit que le canal des larmes se soit fermés pour rentrer chez lui, c'est donc les yeux rougit et tout gonflé qu'il rentra chez lui. Sa sœur devait surement déjà être rentré, le jeudi était le seul jour où elle rentrait tôt car ses deux amies allaient à leurs cours de gymnastique. Du coup la grande pimbêche rentrait chez elle ne souhaitant pas se promener ou faire du shopping seule, il fallait qu'elle garde un certain standing voyons. Le jeune homme soupira alors, il espérait ne pas tomber sur son père et pouvoir filer directement dans sa chambre._

_Malheureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas, à peine avait il franchit la porte d'entrée de la maison qu'il tomba nez à nez avec son père. Le délégué en chef baissa directement les yeux et tenta de contourner son géniteur pour monter à l'étage. La malchance semblait s'abattre sur lui lorsque qu'il entendit une voix grave résonner derrière lui._

**\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu rentres ? Ta sœur est déjà rentrée depuis bien longtemps … où étais tu encore ?**

**\- Je finissais un travail pour l'école.**

_L'air siffla et le blondinet recula la main sur la joue. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père le frappe aussi vite, bien sûr cela l'aurait étonné de ne pas recevoir de coups. Il leva enfin les yeux vers son géniteur qui l'avait dépassé._

**\- Sauf que ta sœur t'as vu sortir de ton collège en courant tu as d'autres mensonges à me donner pour expliquer ça ? Ou bien tu vas m'en donner un autre pour me dire pourquoi tu as pleuré comme une fillette.**

**\- Qu … Quoi ?!**

**\- As-tu vu ton visage ? Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu as pleuré ! Tu es faible Nathaniel …**

**\- Cela ne te regarde pas !**

_La dispute continua en allant de plus en plus mal et comme chaque dispute elle se finit en bagarre. Lorsque le blond monta enfin dans sa chambre c'est avec la lèvre inférieure explosée et des douleurs un peu partout. Pour ne pas changer sa mère n'était pas à la maison lors de la dispute et sa sœur avait fait la sourde oreille. Assis devant son bureau il soignait les quelques plaies qu'il avait en se regardant dans un petit miroir. Parfois il se demandait s'il n'était pas né avec un mauvais karma tout simplement ou que si sa vie était aussi merdique à présent c'était pour racheter toutes les conneries qu'il avait fait plus jeune._

_Ce soir-là il ne mangea pas et alla directement se couché après avoir pris une bonne douche. Son corps était atrocement douloureux, il avait intérêt à cacher ses bleus demain. Son père était rarement aussi violent pour une dispute de ce genre, il ne l'était que pour des choses « importantes » habituellement. Ce soir il était passé par tous les noms en plus des coups et cela l'avait bien plus affecté que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Bien que cela soit dur à supporter régulièrement il s'était habitué à se faire battre mais il n'était pas habitué à se faire descendre de cette manière. Nathaniel enserra l'oreiller de toutes ses forces et se remit à pleurer. Il dut mordre l'oreiller pour ne pas sangloter trop fort, le jeune homme s'endormit ainsi la fatigue de la journée prenant le déçue. La nuit fut une nuit sans rêve. Le lendemain le délégué se présenta en cours, les blessures sur son visage passèrent pour des coups reçus à la boxe et tout le monde le laissa tranquille, enfin jusqu'au temps de midi. Castiel qui était dans les confidences de ce qu'il se passait dans la famille du délégué ne manqua de remarqué les marque sur le visage de son ami. Lors de la pause de midi il réussit à le chopper alors que celui-ci était tout seul._

**\- Nath ça va ?**

**\- Si si ça va t'inquiète pas.**

**\- Oooh je ne m'inquiète pas. Le faux roux sourit. Aller sérieusement hier soir t'as fuis pour sortir du bahut et là tu reviens tout amoché. Tu peux me le dire ce qui s'est passé avec ton vieux c'est pas comme si j'étais pas au courant …**

**\- Il ne s'est RIEN passé, ok !**

**\- Nath te fous pas de moi ok !**

_La patience légendaire du rebelle mise à rude épreuve il plaqua le blond contre le mur le regard brûlant de colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son camarade lui mentait ainsi, et encore moins son agressivité. Ils avaient pourtant réussir à établir une certaine confiance ces dernières semaines alors pourquoi revenir en arrière. Le guitariste recula cependant lorsque le blond le repoussa avec force et colère._

**\- Je suis pas ta copine ok j'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille tout le temps ! Si je te dis que ça va tu t'en contente point barre … maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des choses à faire.**

_Et il partit sans rien dire de plus. Castiel resta là comme deux rond de flan ne s'attendant vraiment pas à se retournement de situation. Tout était bizarre depuis l'Incident mais bizarre en bien alors pourquoi les choses viraient au cauchemar maintenant ? Ce que le pauvre jeune homme ne savait pas c'est qu'en retournant à la salle de cours il verrait une scène qui le chamboulerait complètement. Le guitariste qui souhaitait retrouver Lysandre pour lui parler de sa petite altercation avec Nathaniel se retrouva à nouveau nez à nez avec le beau blond mais ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Melody était pendu au cou de son ami, les joues rougies de plaisir et embrassait celui-ci avec envie comme si elle souhaitait rattraper tout le temps perdue à fantasmer sur le beau délégué sans jamais rien n'avoir en retour._

* * *

**Voilà vous avez le droit de me frapper et de m'envoyer au bûcher !**

**Mais je vous promet que la suite qui est déjà en cours d'élaboration devrait être plus joyeux et qu'on devrait retrouver d'autres élèves de Sweet Amoris ;)**

**J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésité pas à laisser un petit mot !**


	3. Voyage, déconvenues et câlins surprises

**Hey c'est mouééééé ~**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre trois ! Cette fois ci Sweet Amoris par en voyage un voyage qui promet d'être riche en émotions 3**

**Merci à tous pour vos review et à ceux qui me suivent sans laisser de mots (sa veux dire qu'ils aiment ce que je fais nan ?! XD)**

* * *

_En une semaine la situation s'était entièrement retourné sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, les deux éternel rivaux et anciens amis étaient passé de l'entente cordiale à la troisième guerre mondiale. Même en classe il arrivait qu'il y ai des éclats de voix alors que part le passé ils avaient appris à se tenir durant les heures de cours, mais là même les professeurs ne savait plus quoi faire et la directrice avait abandonné l'idée d'intervenir lorsque Nathaniel et Castiel s'étaient battus littéralement dans son bureau. Beaucoup d'élèves évitaient désormais le duo enfin …. évitaient désormais le grand blond qui avait changé de comportement du tout au tout ! Perdue sa gentillesse habituelle et les faux sourires. Alexy et Armin avait déjà fait les frai de la mauvaise humeur permanente du délégué qui pour un simple service avait mit à la porte du bureau des délégué les jumeau._

_La seule personne qui semblait être heureuse dans cette ambiance presque apocalyptique était Melody qui ne lâchait plus son nouveau petit ami. Elle semblait aussi être la seule immunisé contre sa mauvaise humeur et son comportement détestable. Les seuls moments où le blond ne criait pas étaient lorsqu'il becottait sa camarade de classe. Tout le monde s'étaient donc mis à apprécier ses moments là, tout le monde sauf Castiel qui sentait monter en lui des envie de meurtre. Même si il n'était pas un véritable gentleman avec les filles, il n'avait jamais eu envie de leurs refaire le portrait comme il avait eu envie de le faire avec Melody. Son rire lui vrillait les tympans et ses minauderies envers le petit blond étaient juste dégoûtantes. Le guitariste s'était remis à sécher le plus de cours qu'il pouvait pour éviter de voir les tourtereaux. Il en voulait à la jeune fille qu'il tenait pour responsable de l'éloignement de sa blondie ! Lysandre quand à lui observait silencieusement les faits depuis une semaine sachant que si il essayait d'aller parler à Castiel celui ci ne le croirait pas et il n'avait pas très envie de se frotter à Nathaniel en se moment. Un midi alors qu'il attendait Castiel sur le toit de l'école pour déjeuner il it son ami arrivé avec la lèvre inférieur explosé et l'air furieux._

**\- Tu t'es encore battus avec lui n'est ce pas ?**

**\- Ooh tu a deviné comment Nostradamus ?! Il me faisait chié pour des putain de billets d'absence … il sait très bien que je ne les signerais pas. Pis sa pouf est arrivé pour m'engueuler alors je l'ai envoyé paître mais ca à pas plus a Môsieur le délégué alors il ma collé une baigne ….**

_Lysandre leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas énervé mais juste désespérer par l'attitude de ses deux camarades de classes qui empirait de jour en jour. A se rythme dans deux semaines l'un des deux tuerait l'autre. Cependant il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour arranger les choses._

**\- Tu n'aurais du ignorer Melody … tu sais que depuis qu'elle est avec Nathaniel, elle pense avoir tout les pouvoirs alors elle en profite.**

**\- Ouai ben prochain coup je m'arrange pour qu'elle parle plus pendant au moins une semaine … ou au pire elle a cas jouer les sangsues avec l'autre là ! Elle sait le faire, ça serait bien qu'elle le fasse plus souvent au moins on ne l'entendrait plus !**

**\- Je doute que souhaite ça Castiel ….**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Rien rien je pensais à une nouvelle chanson.**

_Le rouquin jeta un regard en biais à son meilleur ami qu'il soupçonnait de mentir. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui demander de répéter car il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui. Parfois son meilleur ami l'énervait franchement car il savait que sous ses airs un peu naif et dans la Lune le victorien était bien plus intelligent et observateur. Tout du moins avec les gens car dès qu'il s'agissait de lui là … c'était une autre histoire. Après avoir mangé il redescendirent pour se rendre en salle de cours mais là ils furent interpellé par Violette qui leurs dit timidement que la directrice veux voire toute la classe dans le gymnase car elle à une annonce importante à faire. Le guitariste soupira longuement … il s'attendait au pire avec la vieille folle._

_Et le pire arriva, enfin le pire tout est relatif ! La directrice annonça alors fièrement que très bientôt la classe toute entière partira une semaine en Angleterre. Visite de musée, nuit en famille d'accueil et des journée so british étaient au programme. La directrice ne s'attendit pas à ce que toute la classe explose de joie ! Enfin un voyage potable, finit les sorties en pleine nature ou les journée porte ouvertes avec des pièce de théâtre. Ambre, ses copine et Rosalya étaient aux anges de pouvoir partir à Londres seconde capitale de la mode après Paris (même si Rosalya était un peu triste de laisser Leigh durant une semaine), Castiel quand à lui jubilait d'aller au pays du rock'n'roll même si l'idée d'être sans arrêt surveillé ne lui plaisait guère. Le reste de la classe était tout simplement ravis de fuir Sweet Amoris. Quand au blondinet était heureux de pouvoir disparaître une semaine de chez lui loin de son paternel. Étonnamment son père s'était calmé depuis qu'il avait apprit que son fils sortait avec une jeune fille biens sous tout rapport. Les relations n'étaient toujours pas parfaite mais il n'y avait plus de coups ce qui était un énorme soulagement pour le jeune homme. Cependant le délégué n'était pas heureux pour autant, bien qu'il était désormais en paix dans sa famille et qu'il avait une petite ami qui l'aimait beaucoup, il n'était pas heureux. Le pauvre garçon se sentait vide et un manque le tenaillait énormément sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Parfois il se surprenait à regarder Castiel tristement, il regrettait leurs petite parenthèse d'amitié et la nuit il rêvait souvent de lui. Mais l'attitude sans arrêt agressive de Castiel le dissuadait d'aller lui parler sérieusement, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi du jour au lendemain le faux roux avait changer de comportement ! Certes il y avait eu cette petite dispute en début de semaine mais il ne pensait pas que Castiel était le genre de garçon rancunier._

_Les semaines avant le départ à la campagne se firent sans encombre. Nathaniel avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse même si ses relations avec le rouquin ne s'étaient toujours pas arrangé l'école avait retrouver son ambiance habituelle et plus personne ne se plaignait. Les seuls personnes à se plaindre était les professeurs qui imaginait déjà les désastres possible qui pourrait se produire. Entre Lysandre qui perdait toujours tout et qui pourrait se perdre lui même, Castiel qui manquait de mettre les voiles … en faite tout le monde risquait de vouloir fuir sauf peut être Iris, Nathaniel, Melody et Violette. Mais le pire arriva lors de la répartition en famille d'accueil. La directrice avait expressément exiger que se soit les professeurs qui répartisse les élèves pour ne pas que se soit le barouf dans les chambre. Le tirage au sort avait repartie les élèves ainsi : Lysandre et Armin, Iris Kim et Lynn, Violette Capucine et Li, Ambre Charlotte et Melody, Alexy et Kentin … et enfin Nathaniel et Castiel._

**\- Etes vous sur de vouloir laisser messieurs Castiele et Nathaniel ensemble ? **_Demanda timidement Monsieur Faraize._

**\- Je ne sais pas si nous avons vraiment le choix … Madame la directrice ne voudras pas que l'on mette Castiel et Lysandre ensemble. C'est la seule personne avec qui Castiel ne se dispute pas.**

**\- Peut être mais de là à le mettre avec Monsieur Nathaniel ? Nous risquons d'avoir un mort sur les bras à la fin de cette semaine Boris. Nous pourrions trafiquer les résultats pour le mettre avec … hm Armin ?**

_Mais à se moment là la directrice arriva et regarda la répartition des élèves. Avec un grand sourire elle demanda à se que l'on ne change rien à la répartition et repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Les deux professeurs accompagnateur soupçonnait que la vieille dame avait des idées en tête, ou alors elle souhaitait juste pourrir le voyage ce qui était fort possible. Le Machiavel qui sommeillait dans le cœur de la directrice était connu et craint de tous, autant des élèves que des professeurs. Pour éviter de déclencher la troisième Guerre Mondiale, Boris et Monsieur Faraize décidèrent de ne donner la répartition que lorsqu'il seront arriver à Londres et que les familles d'accueil soient devant le bus. Avec la bombe à retardement qu'ils avaient entre les mains mieux valait être prudent._

_Le matin du départ tout le monde était près valise à la mains. Il était cinq heure du matin mais l'excitation du voyage avait réussis à réveiller tout le monde, les parents quand à eu avaient l'air moins réveiller que leurs progéniture tout comme les professeurs qui eut avaient des valises incroyable sous les yeux. La nuit avait été difficile pour eux car ils n'avaient cesser d'appréhender la fin de la journée et le départ des élèves en famille d'accueil. Ils plaignaient d'avance la famille maudite qui allait recevoir les deux aimants qui au lieu de s'attirer se repoussait éternellement. Le voyage jusqu'au quai de Douvres se déroula relativement bien, la fatigue finit par rattraper les jeunes gens dont beaucoup s'endormirent. Bien sur il y eut quelques éclats de voix … la grande blonde parlait de sa voix criarde alors que le pauvre Castiel tentait de se reposer c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'en prit plein la figure. Aucun professeurs ne releva l'affaire puisque eux aussi souhaitait dormir un peu. L'arrivé au port réveilla tout le monde, la classe monta sur le ferry tandis que le bus s'engouffra dans les cale du bateau pour une heure de voyage. Pour une fois même Armin s'était arrêter de geeker pour rester sur le pont et regarder la mer. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois que les jumeaux voyait la mer alors cela mérite bien une petite pause dans Pokemon X !_

_Le retour dans le bus se fit dans l'énervement, les heures de bus accumulé rendait les élèves nerveux. Beaucoup râlaient car il souhaitait arriver pour pouvoir manger un repas chaud et se laisser couler dans un bon lit._

**\- Plus jamais je ne sors sur leurs bateau ! A peine une heure de trajet et regardez ce que le vent de la mer à fait à mes cheveux ?! Ils sont tout rêche il va falloir que je fasse plusieurs soin pour qu'ils retrouve leurs beauté naturelle !**

**\- Courage Ambre, tu as de beau cheveux ils vont vite retrouvé leurs vitalité.**

**\- Moi j'aimerais bien que tu perde ta vitalité Ambre et que tu arrête de parler ~ Je pense que le monde entier t'en sera reconnaissant de disparaître.**

**\- Tss … vous êtes juste jaloux car vous même si vous prenez soin de vous vous ne serez jamais aussi fabuleux que moi !**

**\- Sa fabuleuse majesté ?**

**\- Oui mon Castillou ?**

**\- Si tu ne veux pas être défigurée je te conseil de fermé ta fabuleuse bouche !**

_La blonde leva les yeux aux ciel vexée mais lorsque le jeune homme se fut retourner elle murmura toute heureuse. « Vous avez entendu il a dit que j'étais fabuleuse ! Je suis sur qu'à la fin de la semaine lui et moi on sortira ensemble ! ». Le guitariste voulu répliquer mais il préféra soupirer de désespoir sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami. Cette semaine promettait être pleine de rebondissement et très drôle ! Enfin arriver au point de rendez- vous avec les familles d'accueils tous les élèves de Sweet Amoris descendirent pour attendre leurs répartition. Bien entendu il y avait quelques commentaire plus ou moins désobligeant sur leurs future hôtes et les craintes commençaient à monter. Les groupes se formaient au fur et à mesure et partait avec les familles, au bout de quelques minutes il ne restait que Nathaniel, Castiel et une famille toute souriante. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, à se moment là leurs visage se décomposa avant que les deux furies se tourne vers leurs professeur et demande d'une même voix._

**\- Vous êtes sérieux?!**

**\- Ecoutez tout les noms ont été tiré au sort, nous n'avons pas fait de favoritisme et la directrice à approuver la répartition des groupes.**

**\- Raaah elle va m'entendre la vieille c'est moi qui vous le dit !**

**\- Monsieur Castiel faite attention à votre langage … ce n'est qu'une semaine et se sera juste pour quelques nuit nous ne vous demandons pas d'être ensemble durant la journée . Et si jamais il se passe quelques chose vous repartez aussitôt en France.**

**\- Je préférerais repartir tout de suite !**

**\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui …**

_La discutions dura de longues minutes ou chaque partie argumentait avec force. A bout de force Boris finit par forcer les deux garçon à partir avec la famille d'accueille qui attendait sagement à côté. C'est donc avec mauvaise humeur que le faux roux et le vrai blond se dirigèrent vers les Andrew qui gardait un grand sourire scotché sur le visage. L'accueil chaleureux de la famille ne réussit pas à détendre les deux garçons qui se retrouvèrent collé serré dans la voiture car le petit Mitch, le petit garçon de la famille d'accueil avait insisté pour être près de la vitre. La tension était presque palpable dans la voiture tellement les deux garçons dégageait une telle rage. Même si il ne l'aurait jamais avouer Castiel était tout de même content que sa blondie soit un peu séparer de sa sangsue, certes la journée il devrait supporter de les voir se becotter mais le soir il serait tranquille. Il tenait la jeune fille pour responsable de la perte de l'amitié de Nathaniel, même si c'était son propre comportement qui avait éloigné le délégué. Nathaniel aussi était tout de même heureux, il espérait pendant cette semaine mettre les choses au claire avec le guitariste pour comprendre pourquoi il avait changé de comportement du jour au lendemain._

_L'arrivé dans la maison se fit dans une meilleure ambiance et finalement tout le monde réussit à se détendre le temps de la visite des lieu et des présentation. La famille était donc composé de Mitch le petit garçon, Anna la mère et enfin Daniel le père. Ils avaient l'air heureux d'accueillir des petit français à la maison, Mitch baragouinait quelques mots en français qu'il avait apprit à l'école ce qui faisait rire Castiel qui appréciait l'accent so british ! La visite se conclue par la visite de la chambre que partagerais les deux jeune gens. Ils déglutirent lorsqu'ils virent le grand lit deux places qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Daniel s'excusa en voyant la tête déconfite de ses invités mais il ne disposait que de cela dans la chambre d'hôte. Il finit par les laissé s'installer et sortie de la pièce._

**\- Bon … ben on va faire avec Blondie t'en penses quoi ?**

**\- C'est pas comme si on avait le choix hein …**

**\- Ooh tu sais tu peux dormir par terre sa ne me gène pas moi.**

_Le pauvre rouquin ne s'attendit pas à recevoir un oreiller en pleine tête, il se tourna les yeux rond comme des billes vers Nathaniel qui se retenait difficilement de rire._

**\- Mon dieu tu devrais voir la tête que tu tire !**

**\- Tu veux te battre hein ?! Celui qui gagne prend le lit ça te va Blondie ?**

**\- D'accord mais si je gagne tu arrête de m'appeler comme ça**

**\- Marché conclu … Blondie ~**

_Et la bataille d'oreiller commença, bataille qui sonnait comme l'enterrement de la hache de guerre entre les deux jeunes hommes. Qui pour une fois riraient ensemble. Au bout de longue minutes d'une bataille acharné le délégué finit par gagné dans un dernier cris de victoire et poussa le rouquin hors du lit._

**\- J'ai gagné ! Qui c'est qui va dormir par terre comme un chien ?!**

**\- Tsss tu m'a eu aujourd'hui … mais demain je me vengerais !**

**\- Et demain je te battrais encore ~**

**\- Et tu me laisserais dormir par terre toute une semaine … je ne te savais pas aussi cruel que ça.**

_Castiel posa son menton sur le matelas et regarda avec des yeux de chien battus son camarade de classe qui était encore tout euphorique de sa victoire. Les joues rougis et le sourire jusqu'au oreilles le jeune homme était étalé dans le lit en serrant un coussin contre lui. Quand il vit Castiel, il haussa un sourcil amusé avant de répliqué qu'avec sa tête de chien battu il n'arriverait à rien. Son compagnon répliqua alors qu'il était hors de question qu'il joue les chatons abandonné juste pour ses beaux yeux. Le guitariste se demanda si Melody avait la chance de côtoyer se Nathaniel là, celui qui riait et qui n'hésitais pas à faire des bêtises et quitter son allure de premier de la classe. Son estomac se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il imagina la scène, il ne pouvait pas accepter ca. Il finit par monter sur le lit et de s'étaler à son tour._

**\- Hey tu fais quoi là ?**

**\- Je grimpe sur le lit sa se voit pas ?**

**\- Mais tu as perdu ! Tu as pas le droit traitre !**

**\- Aurais tu oublié que je suis méchant et que je ne respecte jamais mes promesses ? Va falloir que tu me supporte Blondie.**

_La bouille boudeuse de Nathaniel le fit sourire et il l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui et ainsi le taquiner. Bien entendu le blond tentait de le repousser, plus par principe que par réelle envie._

**\- Lâche moi !**

**\- Non .. j'ai pas Demon pour dormir avec moi va falloir que je me trouve un substitue ~**

**\- J'ignore si il s'agit d'un compliment ou d'une insulte. Répliqua le délégué mi amusé mi vexé.**

_Pour se venger il alla pincer une petite poignée d'amour du rouquin qui se tortilla comme un verre. Ayant enfin trouvé un point faible chez son adversaire Nathaniel se mit à la chatouiller pour le faire s'excuser. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir se fut des mots incompréhensible entre deux éclats de rires. Il finit par arrêter de le torturer et alla se blottir contre le torse chaud et légèrement musclé de son ami, mais lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il était entrain de faire il déglutit et se recula un peu. Cependant entre temps le guitariste avait passer ses bras autour du corps du délégué pour l'empêcher de fuir. Leurs visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autres et les rougeurs sur les joues de Nathaniel trahissait sa gène. Alors que Castiel allait rompre l'espace qui les séparait Anna vint frapper à la porte pour les prévenir que le repas du soir était près et qu'il fallait aller manger._

_Et le destin les sépara encore. Nathaniel fut le premier à se lever et à réarranger sa tenue avant de filer à la salle à manger. Castiel lui resta un instant de le lit et poussa un long soupire désespéré. Il avait faillit déraper encore mais il ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi dès qu'il se retrouvait proche du blond il avait envie de le prendre contre lui et de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il fut seul il se gifla pour se remette les idées en place._

**\- Tu craque mon vieux tu dois vraiment te sentir seul pour prendre Nath pour … rah c'est pas une gonzesse putain ! Fin c'est sa faute aussi c'est pas comme si il me repoussait vraiment … ouai c'est sa faute à lui ! Il doit dégager des hormones chelou ou alors je suis malade et mon cerveau déraille. Ça doit être ça, ça ne peut que être ça. La semaine va être longue je le sens …**

* * *

**Et voilà ?**

**Alors , alors votre avis ? **

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que le chapitre 4 est déjà en cours d'écriture et qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver 3**


	4. Prise de conscience et changements

**_Non je ne suis pas morte !_**

**_Désolée pour cette looongue absence alors que dans le chapitre précédent j'avais promis que le chapitre arriverait vite. Mais avec le boulot, les maladies et la rentrée en master j'ai eu peu de temps pour moi. Sans compter que j'ai repris les forum rpg XD Oui vous pouvez me fouetter ;)_**

**_Sur ce je n'en dis pas plus je vous laisse lire ;)_**

* * *

_Cette première nuit en Angleterre ne fut pas de tout repos pour les deux éternels ennemis, tout d'abord à cause du repas so british que les deux adolescent avaient mangé par décence mais auraient préféré décliner. La seconde épreuve de la soirée fut la sortie de douche imprévue de Nathaniel qui avait oublié ses vêtements dans sa valise au grand damne de Castiel, qui intérieurement le soupçonnait de faire exprès. Le blondinet lui par contre n'était pas très fière de son oublie et retourna chercher ses affaires en quatrième vitesse, il laissa juste apercevoir un petit bout de fesses juste avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain. La dernière épreuve fut celle du couché ! Les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et attendirent des heures durant que le sommeil arrive, mais dans la tête de l'un comme de l'autre défilaient des images de « l'incident », je vous laisse donc imaginez la nuit peu reposante que les deux jeune gens ont passé._

_Le lendemain c'est donc des cernes sous les yeux qu'ils se levèrent. Enfin seul Castiel était levé pour le moment, assis dans le lit, les cheveux en vrac et tentait d'émerger. A côté de lui le blond semblait dormir profondément, on ne pouvait voir qu'une petite touffe de cheveux blond dépasser de la couette._

**\- Hey … Blondie réveilles toi ! **

_Aucune réponse. Après une autre tentative tout aussi infructueuse le guitariste se leva pour se préparer, il descendit même prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Mitch qui tenta une conversation essentiellement centré sur les dessins animé à la télé. Lorsqu'il remonta, le délégué était encore sous la couette. Un soupire franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'approche et tire un grand coup la couverture. Le garçon en dessous frissonna et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Le rouquin n'y croyait pas, si un jour on lui avait dit que Nathaniel était du genre marmotte et qu'il fallait le mettre en bas du lit pour réveiller il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il finit par aller le secouer._

**\- Hum quoi ? **

**\- Si tu continue de dormir comme ca Blondie je vais partir sans toi, et tu as déjà loupé l'heure du petit dej' je serais toi je me hocherais un peu si tu veux pas être en retard. **

_Le délégué finit par se mettre assis et attraper son portable pour regarder l'heure. Son expression passa de l'angoisse au désespoir. Tout en se levant il pestait contre Castiel rabâchant qu'il aurait du le réveiller plus tôt et pas attendre le dernier moment. Ils arrivèrent finalement à temps au point de rendez-vous. Quelques personnes étaient déjà là et beaucoup furent surpris de voir le duo relativement en forme mais surtout sans aucune égratignure. La bonne humeur dura jusqu'à l'arrivé de Melody qui se fit une joie de sauter sur son Nanou chéri et de l'examiner sous tout les angles pour savoir si il n'avait pas un petit bleu. Lysandre qui était là souris en voyant, Castiel se renfermer et reprendre son comportement habituel de sale gosse._

_La journée se déroula sans encombre particulier même si régulièrement Nathaniel tentait une approche vers son camarade de famille d'accueil, approche vie abandonné par la présence un peu trop envahissante de Melody. Les visites s'enchaînèrent et très vite ils durent se séparer et retourner dans leurs familles respectives. Sur le chemin du retour le rouquin demanda._

**\- Elle te fait chier ta copine que tu essais de passer le moins de temps possible avec elle ? **

_Le délégué haussa les épaules, un peu gêné par la question. Il n'osait pas répondre totalement à cette question car depuis quelque temps il se sentait de moins en moins bien avec la jeune fille. A vrai dire il ne s'était jamais sentie bien avec elle, il avait plutôt accepté sa proposition pour éviter de se sentir différent et de se faire à nouveau incendier par son père. Au bout de quelques minutes il finit par répondre._

**\- A vrai dire … je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis sortie avec elle. Ca t'es déjà arrivé par le passé toi de ne pas te sentir bien avec la personne avec qui tu es ? **

_Castiel hésitait entre se sentir soulagé de cette déclaration mais aussi frapper le pauvre délégué qui n'avait pas réfléchis à ce qu'il faisait. Mais l'expression de mal aise frappante sur le visage du blond, le fit soupirer._

**\- Non ca ne m'est jamais arrivé mais si tu n'es pas bien avec elle tu devrais rompre tout de suite. Si tu laisses les choses comme elles sont actuellement tu va finir par te sentir vraiment mal, elle le sentira et elle sera malheureuse à son tour. **

**\- Mais si je la laisse elle le sera aussi ? **

_Le guitariste laissa échappé un mince grognement, il lui avait bien brisé le cœur mais il ne s'en était pas préoccupé pour autant ? Certes Castiel ne lui en avait pas fais pas mais merde ! Sentant la tension monter Nathaniel décida de clore la conversation et d'enchaîner sur autre chose en parlant de la journée qu'ils avaient passé. Le repas finit par rendre sa bonne humeur à Castiel et le soir les deux adolescents s'installèrent dans le lit pour regarder un film tranquillement. Bon le film était en anglais mais ils n'avaient que cela sous la main. Par principe le rebelle de service râla, après tout ils allaient regarder un vieux film de nana avec chanson et histoire d'amour à la clefs. Nathaniel n'avait pas l'air très emballé non plus mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à la télévision visiblement. Le début du film paraissait vraiment vieux et Castiel commençait à se demander si il ne devait pas plutôt dormir que de regarder cette bouze, mais le rire de Nathaniel l'interpella._

**\- Pourquoi tu te marres ? Il est à chier ce film ! **

**\- Je trouve que le héro te ressemble pas mal en faite ! Jouer les gros dur en public et être tout gentil en privé ~ **

_La tête que fit le rouquin accentua le fou rire du jeune homme qui se tortillait dans tout les sens. Piqué dans sa fierté il répliqua que lui ressemblait à l'héroïne, blonde, naïve et toute sage. Le blond se vengea en le frappant à coup de coussin avant de se réinstaller. Le film pris alors une toute autre dimension pour les deux jeune gens qui se retrouvaient presque parfaitement à travers les personnages et l'histoire. Et la fin donna une idée particulière au guitariste._

**\- Nath sa te dérangerais si demain je teste une petite expérience sur toi ? **

**\- Hum … ca dépend c'est quoi ? **

**\- Une surprise ~ » Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du garçon. « Aller fais moi un peu confiance, je te promets que se sera dans ton interet ! **

_Le délégué fini par accepter sans savoir ce qui l'attendrait le lendemain matin. La nuit fut un peu plus tranquille que la précédente et l'écart entre les garçons moins grand. Tout comme la veille se fut le faux-roux qui se réveilla en premier et il réveilla tout de suite son camarade qui n'était vraiment pas du matin. C'est donc le visage décomposer et les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil qu'ils descendirent déjeuner, Anna taquina un peu le petit blond qui était vraiment à côté de la plaque et enchaînait bêtises sur bêtises . Elle finit même par lui préparer son déjeuner complètement pour éviter qu'il ne sabote complètement la cuisine sous le regard amusé de Castiel qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver relativement mignon. Relativement car il s'agissait après tout de son ennemi-ami détester-apprécier … il n'arriva pas vraiment à choisir l'un ou l'autre. Au fond de lui il savait vraiment ce qu'il attendait du délégué mais la fierté et sans aucun doute une brin de peur l'empêchaient de l'avouer haut et fort. Ils remontèrent une fois le déjeuner finit dans la chambre, mais alors que Nathaniel allait aller se préparer Castiel le retient avec un sourire plein de malice et lui demanda d'attendre là. Il lui avait promit hier qu'il le laisserait faire sa petite expérience. Il farfouilla dans sa valise et fini par balancer un tas d'habits entre les mains du blond qui commençait à comprendre petit à petit où il voulait en venir. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il alla se changer, il revient vêtu d'un jean slim noir et d'un tshirt rouge flashy._

**\- Tu n'aurais pas un haut d'une autre couleur … j'ai l'impression d'être un vieu feu rouge là ...**

_Le guitariste fouilla à nouveau et lui envoya un autre haut. Le même manège s'exécuta plusieurs fois avant que Nathaniel soit à peu près satisfait. Il portait le même jean que la première fois mais assortie cette fois ci à un pull près du corps noir relativement classique. Castiel qui n'en avait pas fini avec lui ajouta à sa tenu la ceinture, quelque bracelet et un collier en argent tout simple. Il força ensuite le blond à s'asseoir et s'occupa de ses cheveux. Il passa tellement de temps à s'occuper de son camarade qu'il du se dépêcher pour se préparer lui même. Sur le chemin, la « Blondie » officiel passait son temps à râler en disant qu'il avait l'air ridicule, il ne semblait pas apercevoir les regard qui se retournait sur son passage ni même quelques jeunes filles glousser. Mais les regards ne s'attardaient jamais trop longtemps à cause de Castiel qui fusillait du regard tout ceux qui posaient un regard trop insistant sur son ami, il se demanda même si il n'en n'avait pas un peu trop fait._

_Il posa son regard sur le délégué qui était à présent … très différent pour ne pas dire ultra sexy dans son jean moulant et son haut qui mettait en valeur son torse légèrement musclé. Et sa sans parler de son visage qui malgré les multiples grimaces de mal aise dégageait une sorte de confiance en soit extraordinaire._

**\- Castiel … Castiel ! Je te parles tu pourrais au moins m'écouter au lieu de me dévisager comme ca ! **

_Oups … Le roux se gifla mentalement et le rassura en lui disant qu'il était loind 'avoir l'air ridicule et qu'il suffisait qu'il regarde un peu autour de lui pour s'en rendre compte. Le blond obéit tout en restant perplexe, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens le regardait ainsi. Lui se trouvait extrêmement ridicule, la réaction de ses camarades de classes le gênèrent encore plus. Même Ambre ne trouva rien à redire, elle avait même l'air plutôt fière que son frère se décoince un peu. Melody était la seule à rester en retrait n'appréciant guère se changement de look. Cependant le plus heureux dans tout cela était Castiel qui jubilait intérieurement il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de Melo-pot-de-colle et passer la journée tranquillement avec le délégué. Pour la forme ils dirent aux autres qu'ils avaient fait un pari et que Nathaniel avait perdu, son gage était donc de porter les vêtements de Castiel durant une journée entière. Les professeurs furent ceux qui furent le plus surpris du changement, eux qui craignaient de se retrouver avec un mort sur les bras se retrouvaient avec à présent avec des presque-jumeaux. Monsieur Faraize prit même Nathaniel à l'écart pour lui demander si Castiel ne l'avait pas forcer à changer de vêtements, il enchaîna même en lui disant que si cela se passait mal il pouvait même changer de maison d'accueil. Mais le jeune homme déclina et répondit simplement que les choses se passaient très bien._

_Ils enchaînèrent les visites dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Armin piquent une crise de nerfs car la batterie de sa console l'avait lâchée. On remarqua ensuite plus tard que Lysandre s'était perdu dans le musée en cour de route. Les élèves commençaient à partir dans tout les sens, tellement que les deux personnes encadrantes décidèrent de leurs laisser le reste de la journée pour flaner dans les rues de Londres. Les élèves se séparèrent en petit groupes selon leurs affinités, c'est donc ainsi que l'on trouvait Lynn, Alexy, Capucine, Rosalya et Kentin dans leurs coins shopping, Ambre, Li et Charlotte qui faisait la même chose mais ne souhaitait pas se mêler aux autres. Kim et Armin, Violette et Iris s'étaient engouffré dans un grand centre commercial. Il ne restait plus que Lysandre (que l'on avait finit de retrouver dans la galerie dédié à l'art victorien), Nathaniel et Castiel. Les trois garçons se mirent à flanner dans les rues sans grands but particulier, par moment l'un ou l'autre s'arrêtait dans une boutique. Le délégué se stoppa dans une librairie pour acheter quelques livres qui n'étaient pas encore sortie en France, le victorien s'arrêta lui dans une papeterie pour racheter un nouveau carnet (le sien ayant été perdu en route) et Castiel lui fonca dans une boutique de musique, artiste oblige ! Ils se retrouvèrent tous là et rejouèrent certains morceau qu'ils avaient joué à Sweet Amoris._

**\- Tu sais Nathaniel tu devrais te mettre sérieusement à la batterie, je suis certain qu'avec un peu d'entrainement tu pourrais devenir un très bon batteur. **

_Lysandre donnait rarement de tel conseil, d'ordinaire il ne mêlait pas de la vie d'autruis. Même Castiel recevait très peu de recommandation de sa part, c'est pour cette raison qu'il le regarda surpris. Bien sur il était de son avis, sa Blondie personnel se débrouillait vraiment bien et il dégageait ce petit truck particulier … Le blond paraissait tirailler entre son envie de dire oui et celle de refuser. Jamais son père ne le laisserait faire une chose pareille, encore cela aurait été du violon ou un autre instrument plus classique il aurait pus négocier mais là ! Non jamais il n'accepterait, un long soupire franchis la barrière de ses lèvres. Le roux qui comprit immédiatement ses réticences posa une main amicale sur son épaule, il alla ensuite racheter des cordes pour sa guitare et quelques petits truck en plus avant qu'ils ne quittent la boutique. Melody qui s'était retrouvé toute seule avait plus ou moins suivit les garçon et profita de ce moment pour prendre le délégué à l'écart._

**\- Je … Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble ? Enfin rien que tout les deux ? **

_Le guitariste leva les yeux au ciel en mimant une expression de dégoût ce qui fit sourire Lysandre à côté. Les deux garçons reçurent de la part de la jeune fille un regard meurtrier, Nathaniel décida qu'il valait donc mieux s'exiler un peu. Il entraîna Melody dans un salon de thé pour qu'ils discutent un peu. Il était temps qu'il mette les choses au clair avec elle. De son côté Lysandre se dit qu'il était temps aussi de secouer son ami pour qu'il prenne les choses en mains. Car certes le voir ramer avec ses émotions étaient divertissante, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi éternellement. Un meilleur ami est fait pour cela après tout. Les discutions durèrent jusqu'au rassemblement finale. La pauvre Melody était en larmes et ne semblait pas s'arrêter, Nathaniel lui était un peu plus en rentrait une de ses joues était écarlate. Castiel lui avait un air boudeur et était près à s'attaquer à qui conque lui parlerait._

_De retour dans leurs familles d'accueil respective les rumeurs fusèrent, seul les deux concernés semblaient ne pas vouloir en parler. Le repas se fit dans le silence, les douches aussi et enfin le coucher. Les paroles de Lysandre tournaient et retournaient dans la tête du pauvre Castiel qui en voulait méchamment à son meilleur ami d'insinué qu'il pouvait avoir une attirance pour Blondie. Bien sur lui même commençait à penser ce genre de chose mais qu'une personne extérieur s'en rende compte le mettait encore plus devant le fait accompli. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face désormais. Depuis l'incident il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait la présence du blond à ses côtés, il aimait lui parler et rire avec lui même si ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur certains sujets, il appréciait encore plus savoir que le délégué était tout à lui ou du moins pouvait l'être. Si encore Nathaniel était amoureux de Melody il aurait pus se faire une raison et abandonné mais là, il lui avait clairement avouer qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle et aujourd'hui ils s'étaient tout les deux disputé. Son inconscient love-love intérieur, très intérieur était en ébullition ! Il avait peut être une chance après tout._

**\- Vous vous êtes disputé toi et Melody ? **

**\- Tu as remarqué tout seul ? Bien …. très perspicace en effet on a eu une discution mouvementé elle et moi. **

**\- Et ? **

_Il sentit le délégué se retourner dans le lit pour lui faire fasse et le dominer légèrement. Même dans la nuit, le traits de son visage étaient discernable grâce à la faible lueur qui filtrait au travers des rideaux. Son expression reflétait un agacement certains et comme une sorte de rencoeur._

**\- En quoi ca te regarde ?! **

_Mais alors que le délégué allait reprendre la parole, Castiel le fit taire d'un baiser brutal et féroce. Ses mains avaient bloqués celle du blond en cas de rébellion de sa part, ce qui était plus que probable. Après quelques seconde de surprises Nathaniel commença à gigoter pour se libérer de la prise du roux. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse avoir comme ca, il ne devait pas recommencer et se laisser embarqué dans cette drôle d'amitié. Malheureusement pour lui le guitariste n'était pas de cette avis, il réussit à inverser les positions. Il bloquait à présent totalement son camarade en étant assis sur lui et en tenant fermement ses poignets entre ses mains. La voix du blond tressautait lorsqu'il déclara._

**\- Arrêtes ca tout de suite !**

**\- Non je n'arrêterais pas … car j'en ai marre que tu me traite comme un chien dès que j'essai d'être un peu sympa avec toi. Je me casse le cul pour que notre relation évolue dans le bon sens et toi dès que ca va mal du me rejette et me repousses. Tu trouves ca normal toi ?! Moi pas ! Je te demandais simplement ce qui s'était passer avec l'autre greluche car tu avais l'air mal c'est tout !**

_Le blond détourna le regard. Il avait raison il le savait mais il était incapable de s'excuser car il était sur que si la situation était inversé Castiel refuserait de s'excuser par fierté. Il soupira et se détendit un peu. Il resta silencieux quelques temps, temps qui parut extrêmement long au jeune homme aux cheveux de feu avant de lui demander._

**\- Est tu sur que c'est uniquement pour cette raison que tu m'as demander cela ? **

_Ce fut au tour du roux d'être désarçonné. Nathaniel l'avait il percé à jour ? Quand il le regarda il comprit tout de suite que le délégué savait mais qu'il avait peur. Sans doute peur d'accepter cela, peur d'être rouler dans la farine, peur de souffrir peut être. Castiel libéra les poignets de son compères et alla placer ses mains sur les joues brûlantes du délégué. Il hocha la tête négativement et retourna l'embrasser en guise de réponse. Mais ce baiser ci était entièrement différent, il avait le goût d'une supplique. C'était un terrible aveu, aveu informulé et pourtant tellement intime. Ce baiser était timide et Nathaniel pouvait très bien sentir la peur de Castiel d'être repousser comme un mal propre. Lorsque enfin leurs lèvres se lâchèrent le blond répondit tout bas._

**\- Tu veux me tuer hein … Mon père n'acceptera jamais, quand il saura que j'ai laisser Melody je vais devoir essuyer ses insultes mais si en plus tout les deux on .. on .. voilà j'ai peur de ne pas survire littéralement.**

_Le roux soupira. Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à se mettre à nu, il fallait que le père du délégué entre en ligne de compte. Il se laissa tomber près de son camarade._

**\- Je sais Nath … je sais … je ne te demande rien tu sais ? Je voulais juste que tu saches.**

_Le jeune homme à ses côtés soupira à son tour avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras du guitariste et juste avant de s'installer définitivement il alla lui rendre son baiser. Lui offrant un baiser plein d'amour et d'envie. Sa tête alla ensuite se poser contre le torse de son compagnon. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible avant, certes c'était de notoriété commune que sous ses airs de dur Castiel était en fait un grand romantique qui exprimait son amour au travers de vieille blague perverse ou des mots maladroits._

**\- Mais même mon père ne pourra jamais savoir ce qui se passe dans cette chambre après tout non ? **

_Castiel cru que son cœur allait le lâché ce coup-ci. Il regarda le blond dans ses bras qui étalait sur son visage un sourire tout simplement heureux._

**\- Mais encore faut-il que tu restes en vie, je pense que d'ici deux minutes tu va nous faire une crise cardiaque Castiel ... »**

**\- La ferme te fou pas de moi !**

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Je ne suis pas fière de tout et je trouve Castiel un peu trop OC par moment ...**

**Mais j'espère que cela vous a plus et je m'excuse encore pour l'attente X_X du coup je ne promet rien pour la suite mais il y en aura une ca c'est sur, une suite plein d'obstacle et de rebondissement !**

**PS: le film dont parle nos deux loulou est Grease, quand je l'ai revu j'ai tout de suite pensé à eu !**


	5. Un peu d'amour dans se monde de brutes

**Encore désolée pour le délais d'attente à rallonge :/ Mais entre les cours, mon mémoire et le manque d'inspiration .. ben j'ai galéré !**

**Ce chapitre là est assez court mais promis je me rattraperais avec le suivant =) Et pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas encore allez lire la fiction de Gaiseric08 ( www. fanfiction s /9785216 /1 /R% C3% A9conciliation - sans les espaces ^=^) qui est la préquelle de cette fiction ci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La soirée avait été plutôt calme, elle était surtout teintée de gène et d'un bonheur silencieux. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas beaucoup parler, juste quelques taquineries par-ci par-là, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En plus d'être un gros dormeur, Nathaniel était aussi un pot de colle ! Le pauvre Castiel avait beau tenter de le repousser durant la nuit, le blond revenait toujours se blottir contre lui. Le matin ce fut encore une épreuve de force pour réveiller le délégué, mais le guitariste qui pouvait à présent se permettre certaine choses glissa sa main sous le t shirt de son désormais « copain » et pinça légèrement ses côtes. L'effet fut immédiat, le jeune homme se redressa dans son lit, les joues écarlates.

**« Mais ca va pas non ?! »**

**« Du calme Blondie je t'ai déjà vu à poil tu sais ? Enfin vu, dans le noir c'était difficile mais je me rappel plutôt bien de ce que j'ai sentis. »**

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur le visage de Castiel, mais celui-ci disparu bien vite après un oreiller volant reçu en pleine figure. Nathaniel en profita pour filer à la douche et fermer la porte à clefs, il n'aurait jamais du se laisser aller face à son camarade hier. JAMAIS ! La journée fut agitée, aucun élève ne tenait en place et se fut pratiquement pareille le reste de la semaine. Le rapprochement des deux némésis ne passa pas inaperçu du tout, et auprès de personne. Ambre tentait même d'être gentille avec son frère pour qu'il puisse glisser deux ou trois mots en sa faveurs auprès du guitariste. Les plus soulagées étaient Boris et , ils n'auraient pas à ramener de blessé ou de mort à Sweet Amoris. Lysandre lui regardait cette nouvelle entente avec un œil tendre, son meilleur ami avait l'air d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux et avait pris les choses en mains. Il en était fière mais il n'irait jamais le lui dire.

La dernière nuit en Angleterre pour nos deux tourtereaux ne fut pas si bonne que cela. Bien sur le repas proposé par leurs familles d'accueil fut fabuleux (fabuleusement anglais et immonde), Mitch se lâcha et rendit ses parents furieux en glissant des petits poids dans son nez. Juste avant d'aller se coucher Anna et Daniel insistèrent pour prendre quelques photos. C'était un peu leurs marques de fabrique, ils prenaient des photos avec chaque jeunes gens qu'ils accueillaient chez eux. C'est à ce moment là que Nathaniel donna à la famille Andrew un petit panier repas constitué exclusivement de mets français, il était composé d'un pot de confiture de mirabelle, un peu de bergamote et d'autres petites choses. Voyant la moue déconfite de Castiel il présenta le panier repas comme un cadeaux commun. Les deux garçons montèrent ensuite dans leurs chambre, cependant le roux sentait la tension chez son camarade.

**« Détends toi voir tu va me stresser aussi Blondie ... »**

**« Je suis détendu ! Je respire le calme et la sérénité ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »**

Calme et sérénité mon cul oui, pensa Castiel. Il attrapa le bras du délégué et le tira vers lui avant de l'emprisonner entre ses bras. Il comprenait la réaction du blond mais il ne voulait pas gâcher cette dernière soirée tranquille. Personne ne savait quand ils pourraient avoir une soirée à eux à nouveau, depuis qu'ils se connaissait jamais Nathaniel n'avait dormis chez quelqu'un et il doutait fortement que ses parents l'autorise à venir dormir chez lui. Il ne fallait pas baisser les bras ils trouveraient un moyen de se voir, de toute façon le roux n'était pas du genre à se plier aux règles. Il pourrait entrer en douce chez le délégué ? Hum … trop romantique ca, il manquerait plus qu'il passe par le balcon un bouquet de fleurs à la main et s'était foutue. Toute une réputation détruite. Il se mit à rire en imaginant la tête du blond en le découvrant à sa fenêtre.

**« Qu'est ce qui te faire rire ?! Ca t'amuses cette situation?! »**

**« S'xcuse Blondie je pensais à autre chose. ». Nathaniel semblait réellement en colère à présent. « Tu va pas gâcher notre dernière nuit ici hein ? Surtout que j'avais d'autres plans en tête tu vois. Alors tu fais pas la gueule, tu souffle un bon coup et tu me laisse faire ok ? On trouvera une solution pour ton vieux je te le promet. »**

Castiel pouvait observer les rouages dans la tête du blond tourner, le pauvre hésitait à se laisser aller tellement il appréhendait le retour en France. Finalement le guitariste le sentit se détendre entre ses bras.

**« Okey ca va … du coup tu à prévu quoi Monsieur-je-suis-trop-beau-du-coup-je-me-permets-tout ? »**

**« Alors comme ça tu me trouve beau ? Je le savais personne ne résiste à mon charme irrésistible et mon puissant sex-appeal ! »**

Nathaniel leva les yeux aux ciel avec un sourire amusé coller sur les lèvres. Il en fallait tellement peu pour rendre Castiel content, un petit compliment et le voilà qui s'enflammait. Le délégué s'amusait de le voir réagir ainsi, enfin uniquement quand il glissait un compliment volontaire sinon cela l'énervait profondément.

**« Toi ? Un puissant sex-appeal ? Ça reste à prouver mon cher ... »**

Le roux en resta sans voix, avait-il bien entendu ? Le délégué le regardait à présent avec un regard plein de sous-entendus mais une expression de pur innocente se peignait sur son visage. Le petit traître il le faisait exprès ! Le faux-roux le plaqua alors sur le lit bien décider à lui faire regretter ses paroles ou tu du moins à lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes brutalement, le délégué se laissait faire bien gentillement, Castiel pouvait encore le sentir sourire contre ses baisers. Un grogna de mécontentement avant de se coller d'avantage au jeune homme sous lui. Ses mains se glissèrent sous son t-shirt remontant le long de son torse, provoquant ainsi de petit frisson sur la peau du délégué. Ça malheureusement Nathaniel était incapable de le cacher, pour se venger il posa ses mains sur les fesses du guitariste.

**« Nath … où est donc passer le pur, sage et innocent délégué ? »**

Le dit délégué haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé.

**« Devant toi voyons tu ne le vois pas ? Je suis déçu là tout de même …. en plus j'attends toujours de voir ton super sex-appeal pour le moment tu ne fais que de râler. »**

**« Ouuuuh toi tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça ... »**

Nathaniel se mit à rire pendant que Castiel s'affairait à retirer son t-shirt, s'exhibant ainsi torse nu sous le rire du blond. Bien décidé à lui faire regretter il s'affaira ensuite à tenter de dévêtir le brave délégué qui se tortillait dans tous les sens. Il finit par le clouer définitivement sous lui par un baiser et s'appliqua à enfin retirer un à un les vêtements de son camarade qui volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce. Ses joues étaient rougies mais il ne se cachait pas et semblait au contraire demander un peu plus que de simples caresses. En y réfléchissant bien déjà la première fois c'était Nathaniel qui avait entamer le mouvement d'approche à se niveau, bon certes il était juste venu se coller à lui, mais c'était déjà bien. Et là encore il semblait bien entreprenant car le beau blond ne restait pas inactif, il s'était débattu pour mettre Castiel au même niveau que lui vestimentairement parlant et ses mains étaient partie à l'exploration du corps de son ami et amant. Si la première fois il s'était contenter de recevoir sans rien donner, il avait décidé que cette fois-ci il ne serait pas le seul à prendre son pied. Le délégué inversa les positions sans aucune difficulté sous le regard surpris du guitariste, qui avait parfois tendance à oublié que le jeune homme n'était pas qu'une tête de classe mais qu'il pratiquait aussi de la boxe et donc qu'il était loin d'être une créature frêle et sans défense. Le plus sage se glissa entre les jambes du rebelle et se colla à lui pour faire entrer leurs membres en érections en contact. Cela arrache un soupire de bien être aux deux jeunes hommes, une main taquine vient se glisser entre eux pour se saisir de leurs pieux de chaire et commencer à les masturber allègrement. Castiel était surpris de la prise en main (sans aucun mauvais jeu de mot) de son ami, mais il était bien décidé à le laisser faire pour voir jusqu'où il allait ainsi. Nathaniel repartie à l'assaut de la peau du jeune homme, aucune parcelle de peau n'échappait à ses baisers. Parfois les dents venaient remplacer la douceur des lèvres du délégué, quelques marques rouges virent alors constellés l'épiderme du roux. Un grognement d'impatience se fit entendre lorsque une langue mutine fit le tour du nombril avant de descendre un peu plus bas. Il finit par prendre son sexe en bouche, le guitariste se sentis sombrer dans les affres du plaisir, il se redressa sur les coudes justes pour avoir le loisir de regarder le sage délégué exécuter sa tâche. Si un jour on lui aurait dit qu'il se ferait tailler une pipe par Nathaniel, il aura sûrement rit. Cependant la mine gênée et le regard brûlant du jeune homme lui donnait plutôt envie de le retourner immédiatement pour le prendre. Il ne le stoppa qu'au dernier moment avant de se libérer. Il inversa à nouveau les places et se tortilla pour aller attraper quelques truck dans sa valise sous les geignements du blond.

**« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi en dessous ?! C'est injuste j'étais sur ma lancée et toi tu me stoppes comme ça.»**

**« Ça c'est parce que je veux que l'Angleterre profite de ta belle voix quand je te prendrais mon cher ~ »**

Nathaniel pinça les lèvres. Il s'était fait avoir sur ce coup, Castiel se redressa un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant à la main, le blond le regarda suspicieux pensant que le roux avait tout planifier, une autre idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Et si il avait prévu de s'octroyer un peu de plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?! Sentant le malaise le guitariste enchaîna.

**« J'en prend toujours au cas où t'inquiète Blondie … tu aurais été jaloux si j'avais trouver une belle nana avec une poitrine merveilleuse que tu ne pourras jamais avoir ? »**

**« La ferme ... »**

Sur ce il se retourna et se mis sur le ventre, bien que cela soit douloureux pour son entre jambe. Un peu vexé il faisait la moue, le faux-roux soupira et resta un instant sans bouger pour ne pas laisser la frustration l'envahir. Il alla ensuite se penché sur le corps du délégué et laissa ses lèvres se promener sur la peau de son cou. D'une main libre il souleva le bassin du jeune homme pour ensuite aller glisser un doigts lubrifié en lui. Il entendit un mince gémissement franchir les lèvres de son compagnon mais il sentait que celui-ci allait lui résister. Il continua de le préparer doucement ne souhaitant pas précipité les choses comme la première fois, cela lui permettait aussi de faire redescendre un peu la pression situé sous la ceinture. Lorsqu'il sentit Nathaniel près il se glissa en lui, se mordant les lèvres. Il en était sur ce corps était fait pour lui, il se sentait si bien en lui et l'antre du délégué était si chaude et étroite. Jamais au par avant il n'avait connu cela avec une fille, certes il n'aurait pas été contre une belle paire de seins mais on ne peut pas tout avoir ! Les deux jeunes hommes s'unirent pendant de longues minutes avant de se séparer à bout de souffle tout transi de plaisir.

**« J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien entendu … surtout Mitch se serait horrible. »**

**« Bas sa l'aura peut être émoustiller le p'tit ~ »**

**« Castiel t'es dégueulasse ! »**

Ils rient et continuèrent de discuter encore un peu avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain toute la classe avait le cœur gros et personne ne souhaitait retourner en France et retrouver Sweet Amoris. Même Boris et auraient aimé rester encore un peu histoire d'éviter la folie de la directrice. Durant le retour en bus Lysandre tenta tout de même de questionner son meilleur ami sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la famille d'accueil, la seule réponse qu'il obtenue fut qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il sache quoi que se soit pour ne pas choquer sa pauvre âme pure et innocente. Nathaniel lui avait fuit la pauvre Melody qui se faisait consoler par Capucine, il était donc assis à côté de Lynn et l'écoutait raconter sa semaine. Il ne se doutai absolument pas que son existence serait bientôt bouleversé par la jeune fille et sa bonne volonté.

* * *

**Et ouai un petit lemon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut ;) Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long je vous rassure !**

**Prochain chapitre retour à Sweet Amoris et le retour du vilain papa Nathaniel ! _**

**J'aimerais faire une petit OS AU sur le couple Lysandre Castiel est ce que ça intéresserait quelqu'un part hasard ?**


	6. Résolutions et nouveau départ

**_Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Presque deux ans qu'elle est en court et seulement 6 chapitres, je suis vraiment désolée pour les délais d'attente._**

**_Mais bon voilà ! J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus et aura comblé les frustrés comme moi qui attendait une suite à la première fic' Réconciliation de Gaiseric08 ~_**

**_Par contre je spoil un peu l'épisode 23, alors désolée pour celle qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de le jouer. Mais cela ne choquera guère personne puisque ça colle à l'histoire alors bon._**

**_Sur ceux bonne lecture et courage à ceux qui passe le bac, qui ont des rattrapages, qui travaillent ou qui s'ennuient ~_**

* * *

_Douce France, cher pays de mon enfance ~_

_Cela faisait à présent presque deux mois que la classe était rentré d'Angleterre et tout ce passait plutôt bien. Enfin si on oubliais Melody et ses coups de tensions où elle se mettait à suspecter toutes les filles de Sweet Amoris de lui avoir volé son Natichou. Cela faisait doucement rire Castiel, il aimerait tellement voir son visage se décomposer le jour où elle comprendra que le délégué avait changé de bord pour la magnifique personne qu'il était. Certes il se lançait des fleurs mais il le vivait bien. Le faux roux aurait aussi vendu père et mère pour que Ambre apprenne aussi la chose. D'ailleurs si les deux filles pouvaient l'apprendre en même temps se serait encore mieux ! Le guitariste savait déjà qu'il en mourrait de rire. Cependant le délégué mettait un point d'honneur à cacher leurs relations aussi bien que possible allant même jusqu'à interdire à son petit ami la moindre approche dans l'enceinte du lycée. Castiel comprenait pourquoi Nathaniel faisait tout cela, si son père venait à l'apprendre il avait bien peur de retrouver le blond à la morgue mais cela l'agaçait aussi. A plusieurs reprises il avait même proposer à son camarade de venir dormir chez lui mais sans succès. Il se heurtait sans arrêt au refus du blond. Lysandre s'était lui aussi proposer pour servir d'alibi au couple, personne ne refuserait de laisser son enfant aller à une soirée révisions entre garçons non ?! Mais la aussi la réponse fut non._

_Cela faisait donc presque deux mois que le guitariste rongeait son frein et se contentait des rares baisers que daignait lui donner sa majesté Nathaniel. La situation commençait donc à devenir intenable. Castiel n'était pas non plus un chaud lapin et il n'était certainement pas accro au délégué selon ses dires mais il avait besoin de partagé un peu d'intimité avec le blond. Ne pouvant plus attendre il se mit à la chasse au boxeur. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il aille le voir à la boxe un de ses quatre, avec un sourire immense plaqué sur le visage le guitariste entra dans la salle des délégué sur d'y trouver là son homme. Habitué à ce que les gens entrent dans le bureau comme dans un moulin le blond ne pris pas la peine de se retrouner et continuait de trier ses papiers._

**\- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?**

_Un petit clic se fit entendre, signe que la porte venait d'être fermée à clefs. Le jeune homme se retourna pour découvrir un Castiel plutôt fière de trouver le délégué seul._

**\- Castiel à quoi tu joues ? J'ai du boulot et tu va avoir cours dans cinq minutes …**

**\- Tout d'abord je ne joue absolument pas ! Ensuite je me fiche de ton boulot et pour finir je déteste se cour …. j'ai un programme bien plus intéressant en tête. Et je préfère te prévenir tout de suite je n'accepterais aucun refus.**

_Le pauvre blond rougit lorsqu'il comprit où voulait en venir la tête de mule qui lui servait d'amant. Il allait devoir feinté pour le mettre à la porte ou dans le pire des cas fuir lâchement la queue entre les jambes. Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Un sourire un peu gêné pris place sur ses lèvres tandis que du regard il cherchait un moyen d'échapper à l'envahissant rouquin. Il ne vu même pas que se dernier se rapprochait dangereusement et envahissait peu à peu son espace personnel. Il sentit une paire de mains se poser sur ses hanches et le ramener possessivement contre le guitariste._

**-Castiel non … pas ici ! Imagine quelqu'un rentre ?!**

**-J'ai fermé à clefs**

**-Et si on nous entends ?!**

**-Il faudra faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit comme la première fois**

**-On va me chercher ?!**

**-Ton ex poufiasse est malade elle est donc pas là, la moitié de la classe est en cours et l'autre moitié est rentrée. Personne ne te cherchera.**

**-Ce n'est pas confortable ici !**

**-Tu préfère le gymnase peut être ?**

_Castiel arborait un sourire fière et carnassier. Nathaniel grimaça, il était définitivement piégé. Se serait mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son camarade, car depuis leurs retour ils avaient du passé moins de deux heures seuls tous les deux. Mais la peur de se faire prendre et des conséquences était vraiment trop grande. Alors qu'il continuait de réfléchir, Castiel le poussait lentement mais surement contre le mur. Son nez se glissant dans le coup de sa petite proie assez peu réceptive pour le moment, ses mains remontèrent se glissant dans le dos musclé du délégué. Le faux-roux finit par enlacé son compagnon en poussant un soupire de bien être. Surpris par cette simple étreinte, le blond regarda un instant la touffe de cheveux rouge contre lui avant de passer à son tour ses bras autour de lui. Ils se sentaient bien ainsi tous les deux, se sentant complet. Nathaniel sourit. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant de glisser sur le sol pour s'asseoir toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Castiel semblait avoir oublié son programme mais n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir pour autant ce qui arrangeait le boxeur._

**\- Au faite toi sale traître …. t'étais obligé d'aller voir Lys pour lui demander si j'étais gay ?**

**\- Ben …. il te l'as dit le fourbe ?! Il était pas obligé pour quoi je passe moi maintenant.**

**\- Ahahaha t'inquiète Blondie et puis c'est mon meilleur ami s'était son devoir ultime de m'informer de ça ! Sinon il aurait subit ma punition divine !**

**\- Une punition divine **? Le blond haussa un sourcil.

**\- Oui … je lui aurais dit que j'ai bouffé un civet de lapin ! Sa marche à tout les coups ~**

_Les deux garçons se mirent alors à rire du pauvre Lysandre qui avait l'oreille qui sifflait méchamment en cours. Ils passèrent leurs heures de libre ainsi, assis dans la salle des délégués à parler et se câliner. Bien entendu le guitariste tenta finalement de pousser sa chance pour une étreinte un peu plus intime mais sans grand succès. Finalement l'idée du roux n'était pas si mauvaise, Nathaniel pensait sérieusement à réitérer la choses pour qu'ils puissent se voir plus souvent. Et après tout si quelqu'un venait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait enfermé dans la salle avec Castiel il n'avait qu'a répondre qu'il s'occupait de régler ses problèmes d'absences. Connaissant leurs passé commun personne ne souhaiterait assisté à ça ou encore moins vouloir les dérangés. Malheureusement ces instants de bonheur n'étaient pas pour maintenant. Aucun des deux garçons ne le savait pas à a sortie des cours Lynn et Ambre avait finit par conclure un marché qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le délégué principal._

_En effet quelques jours plus tard celui-ci eu la grande surprise de retrouver Lynn, chez lui. Celle-ci passerait la nuit dans leurs maison prétextant une soirée avec Ambre. Bien sur cela interpela le délégué et les intentions de la jeune fille étaient réellement visibles, elle n'avait pas abandonné son projet de savoir pourquoi le blond possédait de nombreuses marques dans le dos. Le jeune homme avait espéré que la petite nouvelle aurait oublié ce petit détail. Les choses se passaient beaucoup trop bien depuis deux mois. Le moment du repas fut un moment particulièrement dur et désagréable pour le garçon qui même si il y était habitué n'appréciait pas vraiment montré cette facette de sa vie à une personne extérieur à sa famille. Et pour bien enfoncer le clou, le patriarche lui fit subir une de ses nombreuses crises de colères. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir s'échapper cette nuit là et aller retrouver le guitariste, même si il n'aurait rien fait de plus. Au moins il se serait sentis en sécurité, mais avec Lynn, Ambre et sa mère à la maison il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Plus tard dans la soirée, Nathaniel monta dans sa chambre et après s'être brossé les dents, se mit au lit. Alors que le sommeil allait bientôt l'envelopper dans ses bras cotonneux des petits coups se firent entendre. Un soupire franchis ses lèvres alors qu'il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il aurait du être surpris pourtant il n'y était pas en découvrant Lynn. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et pourtant une sorte de détermination farouche émanait d'elle. La discutions fut loin d'être plaisante, le délégué ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil le fait que la jeune fille se mêle ainsi de sa vie privé et souhaite à tout prix intervenir. Même si il était en colère il devait avant tout mettre de l'eau dans son vin pour convaincre la jeune fille de ne rien dire._

_Deux jours après cette soirée les services sociaux appelèrent. Finalement il n'aurait jamais du être si gentil avec sa camarade et aurait du être plus ferme. La boule au ventre et le visage tuméfié, le jeune homme se rendit au lycée. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti se tourbillon d'émotions, une tempête violente faisait rage en lui. Colère, honte, une pointe de soulagement et malgré tout un petit espoir que les choses s'arrange enfin pour lui. Mais il voulait aussi que les choses s'arrangent chez lui et que tout redevienne comme avant. Les choses étaient si facile avant. Juste avant d'aller en cours, Castiel héla son compagnon._

**\- Hey Nath !**

_Le blond se retourna bien malgré lui vers le guitariste. Il l'avait déjà vu dans un sale état mais aujourd'hui le délégué avait réellement une sale mine. Sans attendre son avis le roux lui attrapa le poignet et le tira dehors, le traînant ainsi dans toute la ville sous les cris du prisonnier. Ils finirent par arriver à l'appartement du jeune homme, Nathaniel se laissa tomber sur le canapé et tapota la tête de Demon qui semblait apprécié le geste._

**\- Tu sais qu'on devrait être en cours là ?**

**\- Vu t'a tronche tu sera mieux ici que là bas. Et si tu me racontait plutôt ce qui s'est passé ?**

_Un nouveau soupire franchis les lèvres du jeune homme, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça mais il devait bien ça à Castiel non ? Se dernier partie leurs chercher deux bières. Devant le regard interrogateurs de son camarade le rouquin se senti obligé de lui expliqué que s'était Lysandre qui les avaient acheté puisque lui était majeur depuis peu et que parfois cela ne faisait pas de mal. Lui même aurait bien voulu les acheter mais le cassier le connaissait et ne le laissait pas en acheter. Au moins le buraliste lui ne savait pas qu'il vendait des cigarettes à un mineur, car même pour tout l'or du monde Lysandre n'aurait pas été lui en acheté. Monsieur avait des principes disait-il. Le délégué se mis donc à raconter sa soirée d'y a quelques jours lorsque Lynn était venue dormir chez lui. Castiel écouta sagement sans déranger le blond de peur que celui-ci ne veuille pas reprendre son récit. Il ragea silencieusement en apprenant que la jeune fille s'était glisser dans le lit de son amant pour lui faire un câlin, certes chaste et innocent mais quand même. Heureusement pour lui, le boxeur n'avait pas mentionné qu'il était vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon sinon il n'aurait pas été le seul à souhaiter qu'il arrive malheur à la jeune fille._

_Il poursuivit son récit en expliquant que la veille les services sociaux avaient appeler chez eux mais aussi à l'école et que s'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était absenté. Bien sur il soupçonnait Lynn d'en avoir parler à quelqu'un, cependant il ignorait avec qui elle avait appeler les services soucieux. Et si il venait à apprendre qui s'était il lui ferait une tête au carré foi de délégué ! La réaction de son paternel n'avait pas été tendre du tout, la preuve en était flagrante. _

**\- Vers 4h, ils vont venir inspecter la maison ...j'espère que tout se passera bien.**

**\- Comment tu peux espérer ça avec ce que ton père t'a fais ?! Sa pourrait aller loin tu sais, y en ont qui crèvent à cause de connerie de se genre tu le sais ?**

**\- Je sais mais … c'est pas sa faute. Cette histoire me vrille le crâne Cas' j'ai juste hâte que tout s'arrête... et qu'on reprenne comme avant.**

_Il fini sa bière d'une traite et laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Son bras alla se glisser autour de la taille du guitariste dans la quête de réconfort. Castiel alluma la télé et ils passèrent la journée à regarder des vieux films de série B voir même de série Z. Castiel ponctuait leurs séance de petit commentaire tandis que Nathaniel se lamentait sur la qualité plus que douteuse de ces films, lui n'aurait pas dit non pour un bon policier mais il doutait que son camarade ai cela chez lui. Le midi ils commandèrent des pizzas et reprirent leurs activités. Demon se joignit à la partie en sautant sur le canapé et en essayant d'accaparé l'attention du couple. Le blond consentit une nouvelle fois à papouiller le chien, même si il aurait préféré un chat. Un tout petit chat et ses grands yeux bleus, avec de gros ronrons. Un peu avant 4h, le blond quitta son désormais petit ami sur un dernier baiser et parti chez lui. Il fallut plusieurs jours avant que les choses ne se tassent enfin. Bien sur chez lui les choses restaient compliqués, les relations avec Ambre et sa mère étaient elles aussi devenues difficiles. Personne ne savait réellement ce qui allait se passer. Étonnamment se fut Castiel qui apporta la meilleur des solutions, jamais il ne l'avouerait pas cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il essayait de trouver une solution au problème du jeune homme. Il savait que celui-ci ne voulait pas créer de problème dans sa famille mais il comprenait que la situation ne pouvait plus durer._

_Un mois plus tard l'affaire était réglée, le délégué était maintenant émancipé et aurait son propre appartement. Au grand bonheur de celui-ci mais aussi de Castiel qui savait que désormais il aller pouvoir passé plus de temps avec son casse bonbon râleur de délégué. Bien sur Nathaniel fut un peu (beaucoup) forcé par le roux à faire des excuse à Lynn. Il lui avait expliqué que mêmes si la situation avait été horrible pendant plusieurs semaines, elle avait permis par son intervention de réglé un problème qui durait déjà depuis trop longtemps. Certes il restait encore un gros travail à faire car l'entente familiale en avait pris un coup mais au moins le blond n'aurait plus à subir les coups et les humiliations de son père. Quand enfin Nathaniel fut bien installé, Castiel fut invité à lui rendre enfin visite. Il grimaça en voyant une boule de poile blanche de frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant._

**\- C'est quoi cette chose ?!**

**\- Cette chose c'est une chatte et elle s'appelle Blanche, tu as l'air d'avoir une touche avec elle. Gratouilles lui de derrière de l'oreille, elle aime ça.**

_Le guitariste grimaça d'avantage et tenta de repousser la bête poilue mais sans succès. La vil créature tenta même de lui grimper dessus mais le délégué l'attrapa au passage, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant._

**\- Bon alors va falloir que tu me raconte comment tu à réussis à négocier avec tes vieux pour ton appart, en plus t'es loin d'avoir une sale piaule ! Il siffla. J'aurais aimé que mes parents me donne un aussi grand appart, Demon aurait eu sa chambre il aurait été content le vieux.**

_Le blond rit aux éclats sous le regard interrogateur du guitariste._

**\- Non mais, on dirait pas que t'es du genre papa gâteau avec ton clebs.**

**\- Hey ?! Crois pas que parce que tu es désormais libre que tu peux tout te permettre hein !**

**\- Ooh et tu crois que tu va savoir me remettre à ma place ?**

_Tout en servant deux cafés Nathaniel lanca un regarde plein de sous entendu à son compagnon qui rougit bien malgré lui. Finalement la liberté faisait le plus grand bien au boxeur qui se laissait un peu plus aller, même au lycée tout le monde avait remarqué le changement._

**\- Au début mes parents ne voulaient pas me laissé partir … ambre non plus d'ailleurs elle trouvait sa injuste que moi j'ai le droit d'avoir un appartement et d'être émancipé alors que elle devait resté sagement à la maison.**

**\- Oh … et tu leurs a dis quoi alors pour les faire cédé ?**

**\- Que j'étais gay.**

_Castiel recracha son café, autant par le nez que par la bouche. Le moment le plus sexy de toute sa vie. Nathaniel lui le regardait avec amusement tout en nettoyant comme il pouvait les reste de café, il envoya aussi un torchon à la figure de son invité avec un petit "s'pèce de porc va" en prime. Il attendit que le roux soit remis de ses émotions avant de reprendre._

**\- Je les ai menacé mes parents de ramener mes conquêtes à la maison … bizarrement ils ont arrêter de discutés et on accepté le deal tout de suite !**

**\- Ben je veux bien te croire et … comment ca TES conquête ?! Tu compte en avoir d'autres ?!**

**\- Oh le grand Castiel douterait il de ses capacités à garder quelqu'un ? Et en plus tu serais jaloux … intéressant je dois en prendre note.**

**\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Blondie ! Tu le fais exprès en plus, tu leurs à pas dit pour nous hein ?**

**\- Nope, mais il serait bientôt temps d'arrêter de se cacher. Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sur.**

_Si l'assurance dans se voix était, son visage lui montrait clairement qu'il avait peur de la réponse de son camarade._

**\- Moi ca me va, mais tu as intérêt de me laisser l'annoncer à ta soeur et à l'autre pouf.**

**\- Tu sais Mélody à un nom et elle ne t'as rien fait de mal.**

**\- Ouai ouai mais je l'aime pas, trop mièvre et tout ! Pis elle m'emmerde voilà c'est tout …**

**\- Ouai en gros t'es juste jaloux que je sois sortie avec elle.**

**\- N'imp … n'importe quoi tu dis de la merde la mon vieux !**

**\- Tu sais que si j'ai fais ca c'était juste pour ne plus penser à toi et à l'Incident. J'avais besoin de me dire que j'étais pas gay et que tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous était qu'un accident. C'était con hein ?**

**\- Totalement.**

_La déclaration toucha le guitariste bien plus qu'il ne le montra. Après tout s'était ce qu'il ressemblait le plus à une déclaration d'amour que tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit par le passé et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se voyait déblater une belle sérénade. L'amour mielleux s'est pour les chochottes de toute manière hein ? Le blond fit le tour de la petite table de la cuisine pour arriver derrière son amant et déposa un baiser dans son coup avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à son oreille, provoquant des frissons de plaisir au roux, avant de lui murmurer doucement._

**\- Et si on inaugurait l'appart ?**

**\- Okey Blondie mais on inaugure toutes les pièces héhé.**

* * *

**Et voilà ? Alors ça vous à plus ?! Désolé par de passage holé holé dans ce morceau ~**

**Dans les jours à venir il y aura un petit épilogue pour savoir ce que deviennent tous les petits gens du lycée Sweet Amoris. Promis il viendra d'ici la fin de la semaine ou celle d'après ! **

**Ciao les petits loups ~**


End file.
